Thermoelectric generators are becoming popular as backup sources of electricity to power electronic devices when traditional power sources are unavailable or wired grids go down. A thermoelectric generator includes a thermoelectric module with associated components for cooling the module, regulating power out, storing power and delivering power to various electronic devices. Thermoelectric generators work most efficiently when coupled to high thermal output devices such as wood and gas stoves, fireplaces, etc. These thermal output devices can under some circumstances exceed temperatures of 450° C. Therefore controlling the input temperature to a thermoelectric generator is necessary to prevent the thermoelectric modules, any electronics, power storage elements and cooling system components from over-heating. Most thermoelectric modules are designed to handle only 330° C. continuously and 400° C. intermittently. Having a system that can regulate heat flow on its own can prevent expensive thermoelectric generators and associated components from being damaged.
The present invention aims to provide devices that can self-regulate the input temperature to a thermoelectric module or thermoelectric generator and also control heat flow through the thermoelectric module. The invention also provides for a simple method of attachment of these devices to the heat source.